River Ratz
The River Ratz were a group of piratical goblins lead by Kap'n Skabend. The River Ratz figured into Git Guzzler's plot to destroy Bugman's Brewery. They were sent by the Goblin King to attack Bugman's Barge as it steamed up the River Sol and prevent him from returning to defend his brewery. However, they were not able to sink the ship or slay Bugman. The River Ratz did not take part in the final battle of Git Guzzler's campaign, and their ultimate fate is unknown. Notable River Ratz *'Kap'n Skabend': This wily and cunning goblin was infamous throughout the riverways of the Empire. As the leader of the River Ratz, he commanded fear and loyalty from them. His arch-nemesis was the dwarf bargeman Grim Grunnson. At their first meeting, Skabend took out Grim's eye, but Grim chopped off Skabend's hand. Skabend replaced his missing hand with a hook, but still suffered from a persistent itch where it used to be. Skabend was also accompanied by a parrot-squig named Skreek that sat on his shoulder. In battle, this creature screeches warnings to his master. Skabend is also an excellent swimmer, at home in the water, and is said to have some Troglagob blood in him. *'Slygit': When the runtish goblin Slygit miraculously survived a lightning strike, the rest of the River Ratz concluded that he was blessed by Mork. Since then, the lucky goblin has become the standard bearer of the tribe, carrying the Red Bana. Skabend does not trust Slygit, but keeps him around because the other pirate goblins are so attached to him. Fleet *'Rafts': All of the River Ratz are mounted on some sort of crude raft. A typical raft can hold up to ten goblins. **'Skabend's Atak Raft': The largest and most impressive raft in the River Ratz' fleet is Skabend's Atak Raft. It can hold twenty goblin pirates and boasts a crudely constructed structure that serves as a makeshift siege tower for boarding. *'Snotling Pump Rafts': These rafts are powered by the manic pumping of snotlings, in a manner similar to the land-based Snotling Pump Wagon. Each pump raft is equipped with a large prow spike, used to ram other ships. *'Gob Launchas': Similar to a waterborne version of the Doom Diver Catapult, a Gob Launcha throws a goblin pirate onto the deck of an enemy vessel, where it wreaks havoc (if it survives). Each Gob Launcha is mounted on a designated raft, which carries three crew members to launch the catapult, and several "ammunition" goblins. *'Harpoon Chukka': The Harpoon Chukka of the River Ratz is based off the goblin Spear Chukka. Harpoon Chukkas may be simply used to impale enemies. However, because the harpoons have lengths of rope connecting the end of the spear to the the raft, they are also useful to facilitate the boarding of enemy ships, allowing the raft to be pulled closer to the vessel as the rope is reeled in. Sources * : White Dwarf 300 (US) ** : pg. 64 ** : pg. 65 ** : pg. 66 ** : pg. 67 ** : pg. 68 ** : pg. 69 * : White Dwarf 302 (US) ** : pg. 48 ** : pg. 49 * : Warhammer Armies: Dwarfs (7th Edition) ** : pg. 62 Category:Greenskin Tribes Category:Greenskin Navy Category:Pirates Category:Goblins Category:R